In today's modern computing world, more and more components are being virtualized in systems, networking, and/or clouds to save capital expenditure, such as private companies, public institutions, government agencies, individuals, and the like. To improve efficiency while conserving resources, entities are gradually allowing third party providers to maintain infrastructures for hosting subscribers' virtual as well as physical components. A network or cloud provider becomes viable when entities need to increase their computing capacity or new features without investing in substantial amount of new infrastructure, personnel, hardware and/or software.
To improve networking efficiency, some virtual machines (“VMs”) are able to bypass VM controller or monitor such as hypervisor to directly interface external or remote devices via a directly accessible NIC (network interface card or network interface controller). A disadvantage of this bypassing approach, however, is that the processing capability of a conventional NIC is typically less powerful than the processing capacity of hypervisor (or the physical machine).